


Christmas Time Is Here

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: While in Vancouver to celebrate Christmas with their family, Tegan and Sara decide to take the opportunity spend some time alone together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Merry Christmas (or Christmas Eve depending on where you are) This is my Christmas contribution to the Quindom. I hope everyone enjoys and has a happy holiday. Let me know what you guys think.

Tegan stared out the window with a smile on her face. She loved the snow. One would figure that growing up in Canada made snow such a mundane part of life, but no. Snow was still this a wondrous thing to her. She loved the snow. Sara loved the snow. Even if she showed it less, Tegan still knew.

“Hey, mom?” Tegan called out, turning away from the window.

“What?” Sonia asked, walking into the room.

“Do you think you’d be okay if Sara and I went outside for a little bit?” Tegan asked.

“Well, this whole party thing is your idea, isn’t it?” Sonia replied playfully. “But if you two really need to go outside, then go ahead.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. No one’s here yet,” Sonia repeated. “You two have fun.”

“Okay,” Tegan said smiling wider. “Thank you, mom.”

Tegan hugged her mother quickly before running to find Sara. She pounded up to the door of the room Sara was in and burst through the it excitedly, startling her twin.

“What the fuck!” Sara shouted, jumping from her spot where she was reading. She placed her hand over her chest and sighed. “Tegan! You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“It’s a heart attack that you feel,” Tegan teased, walking over to Sara with a playful smile.

“Ha ha,” Sara replied sarcastically.

“Get your coat on,” Tegan said, bending down to kiss Sara’s lips quickly.

“Why?” Sara asked.

“We’re gonna go outside,” Tegan replied.

“Outside?” Sara answered incredulously. “Tegan, we’re thirty-six. What are we gonna do outside?”

“We’re gonna go outside, spend some time out in the snow together,” Tegan said, walking toward the closet and retrieving Sara’s coat for her. “Learn some romance, babe.”

“Learn some romance?” Sara asked playfully, standing up and putting on her coat. “You’re forgetting Halloween.”

“That was very romantic, yes,” Tegan smiled, leading Sara out of the room. “And now we’re being romantic again. Normal couple stuff.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded, following Tegan into the living room and out the front door. The snow was still falling steadily, the whiteness covering everything that it could.

“Come on,” Tegan said softly, grabbing Sara’s hand and walking them both out into the yard. Their breaths puffed out in front of them as the snow crunched beneath their feet. “I know we can’t kiss or anything out here, but I hope this is romantic enough.”

“I’m with you,” Sara answered, wiping at her already red nose. “I think that answers it.”

“I love you, Sasa,” Tegan smiled, letting Sara’s hand go as the twins began to walk around the yard.

“I love you, too, Teetee,” Sara replied, smiling as well.

“I wish Holiday and Mickey could be here,” Tegan said, looking around at the city.

“I know,” Sara agreed. “I miss my babies.”

“Me, too,” Tegan nodded. “But we’ll be home to see them soon enough. We can love on them then.”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded as she and Tegan turned. “Are we heading to the backyard?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tegan replied, stopping to bend down. “Just go on, I gotta get something out of my shoe. I’ll catch up.”

“Okay,” Sara said, walking on slowly.

Tegan laughed to herself as she bent down and gathered snow in her gloved hand. Sara was smart, but apparently she wasn’t thinking. Tegan packed the snow into a sphere and stood up, taking her aim at her sister’s back and throwing the ball. The snowball hit Sara between the shoulder blades, making a small thud as it made contact.

“Tegan!” Sara shouted, turning around with a faux offended look on her face. “You’re such a kid.”

“Thanks,” Tegan joked, walking up next to her twin. “God, I feel so loved.”

“I thought you wanted to go for a walk in the snow,” Sara teased.

“We’re walking,” Tegan laughed. Sara laughed along with her as they continued to walk, moving past the side of the house and walking into the backyard. The backyard was untouched, no footprints or anything there, just natural snow piling. Tegan felt a little bad about defacing the perfection of it all, but she was enjoying her walk with Sara. The twins connected their hands briefly, no signs of anyone around for a bit, and enjoyed their time together.

The one thing that Tegan and Sara wished for more than anything else when it came to Christmas was being with each other. They had spent some Christmases apart, and they were fine, sure, but they weren’t quite right. It was like tasting an artificial flavor of something. Sure, it tasted like what it was supposed to be in a way, but you knew that if you tasted the real thing, it would taste different.

“We can hardly stand the wait,” Sara sang suddenly, her voice soft and precious. Tegan bit her lip and smiled, looking over to her twin and watching as Sara sang to herself. “Please Christmas, don’t be late.”

 _God, I love her_ , she thought.

“Oh we can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas don’t be late,” Sara sang once more, smiling a shy smile as she felt her twin’s eyes upon her. “You’re staring at me.”

“Yeah,” Tegan nodded. “Yeah I am.”

“Let me guess what you’re thinking,” Sara replied, turning her head to face Tegan. She smiled widely before she answered. “I love her.”

“Yes,” Tegan said excitedly. “How did you know?”

“Because I was thinking the same thing,” Sara answered, walking forward as she and Tegan let each other’s hands go.

Tegan ducked her head shyly as she followed Sara. She allowed her feet to carry her onward, thinking about the swell in her heart. It amazed her when she and Sara thought the same thing. Everyone assumed that they were always doing it because they were twins, but that wasn’t necessarily true. Tegan and Sara each assumed that people just liked to think that because it was cute or sweet, but it wasn’t a solid fact. They did, every once in a while, get on the same wavelength and have the same thought. But most people had to do that at some point.

“We can go ahead and head inside now if you–” Tegan felt something hit her butt, followed by the sound of Sara laughing. She turned her upper body to see that there was snow where she felt the impact. A snowball. Tegan looked up to Sara with a smile. “Who’s the kid now?”

“I’m younger, sue me,” Sara replied shrugging her shoulder before throwing another snowball at Tegan. Tegan screamed playfully before gathering up snow for herself and throwing it at her twin. Sara dodged out of the way and made another snowball, feeling one hit the top of her head. She looked up afterward and threw her newly made snowball, hitting Tegan in the shoulder. The twins kept exchanging snowballs for a while, their laughter accompanying each one. They each threw one last ball, hitting each other on the side of the stomach before they decided to go back inside before people arrived.

“Did you two have fun?” Sonia asked, sitting on the couch as the twins walked inside.

“Yeah,” Tegan smiled.

“Tegan hit me with a snowball,” Sara tattled with a laugh.

“Do I have to ground you?” Sonia joked.

“She hit me back,” Tegan protested. “In fact, I think she landed more than I did.”

“Sara, is that true?” Sonia asked playfully.

“Maybe,” Sara shrugged, removing her coat and walking toward her room. Tegan followed close by, removing her own coat as well.

“Oh, girls?” Sonia spoke up, stopping both twins. They both turned around, looking to their mother with questioning eyes. Sonia pointed up above them before speaking again. “You two snuck out of here earlier, but you’re not getting out of it this time.”

Tegan looked up above her and Sara, noting that there was mistletoe hung above them. “Mom!”

“It’s tradition, Tegan,” Sonia replied nonchalantly. “You know the rules.”

“Mom, we’re twins,” Sara countered.

“That,” Sonia said pointing back up to the mistletoe. “doesn’t care. Those are the rules.”

“You can’t be serious,” Sara said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s all in good fun, right?” Sonia answered. “In the spirit of Christmas.”

“I don’t think the spirit of Christmas is kissing your sister underneath a plant parasite,” Tegan joked.

“Just kiss and get it over with. I’ll take the mistletoe down after that if it’s such a problem,” Sonia said.

“Mom,” Sara said softly. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I know.”

“Let’s just… let’s get this over with,” Tegan sighed, turning to Sara. Sara turned to face Tegan as well, nervously looking to the ground. This was uncharted territory. They had never kissed in front of anyone before. It was just the two of them. They couldn’t do this like normal couples.

Tegan leaned in slowly, licking her bottom lip nervously as Sara’s own face drew closer to hers. They each tilted their head to the side and closed their eyes, connecting their lips briefly before separating. Both twins’ cheeks were colored in a blush as they looked down at their feet.

“Okay, there,” Sonia said with a smile in her voice. “Don’t hate your mom too much for that.”

“We don’t hate you,” Tegan said softly.

“Just kind of embarrassed and stuff,” Sara added.

“Don’t be,” Sonia replied, walking toward the kitchen. “Go ahead and put your coats up and come help me now, please.”

“Okay,” Tegan called out from her spot, turning to watch as their mother disappeared from view. She turned back to Sara and looked up at the mistletoe quickly before kissing her twin once more. This kiss lasted a little longer than the last one, the twins able to share the kind of kiss they normally did now that their mother wasn’t watching. They broke the kiss and smiled to each other happily. “Merry Christmas, Sasa.”

“Merry Christmas, Teetee,” Sara replied, resting her head on Tegan’s shoulder as they walked down the hall to put their coats up.


End file.
